


This is the beat of my heart

by Israfel



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fangirls, M/M, Musical Instruments, Singing, gospel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Israfel/pseuds/Israfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the actions of brendon and Dallon on stage. Basically just the two of them enjoying each other's company. \(//∇//)\</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I initially had made this as a little fun fanfic for my friend. She wanted me, or begged me anyway to write her a Brallon fanfiction. And so, here we are. Of course, I love Brallon too! So this fanfic is nothing to serious, just a really short story about love on stage! Okay! That's all your getting from me! Adios!! ヽ(´o｀

            /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Brendon had just got off stage after a preferably heated concert. He could still hear the fans even now chanting, "BRENDON! WE WANT TO FUCK YOU!" yeah, that made him laugh real good. He still had to go back up on stage again soon, he just needed a breather, one of the fans had grabbed his ass while was crowd surfing, and now it hurt when he sat down. The girl had some long ass Acrylic nails, he was positive it would leave a nasty bruise. After warming up for the umphteenth time and drinking his water, swashing it around in his mouth just for the fun of it, he swallowed and made his way back up on stage, Dallon close behind him. "you ready for this man?!" Dallon had a goofy ass smile on his face as he said this. God brendon loved that smile, it was so, cute and unnaturally manly at the same time. Brendon smiled right back at Dallon, "yeah man! LET'S DO THIS!" Brendon ran back up on stage first, the screams were ridiculously loud, but after doing this for as long as he had, he's gotten used to it. Dallon came up on stage a little after Brendon with his trusty guitar. Brendon started off the second part of the concert with a low singing voice, "this is gospel, for the fallen ones.." the crowd erupted with hollers and squeals at the song that was about to be sung to them in person. Brendon let himself be swept away by the flow of the music and let his vocals vibrate in the air around him to bring out his most beautiful sounds. He looked over to his left and saw Dallon, playing his guitar, and damn, he loved the way his fingers moved over those strings. Such delicate fingers that are probably calloused from constantly playing all the time. Dallon turned his head to the right making eye contact with Brendon. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest from the way Dallon was looking at him. And it wasn't from the base, no this was a genuine heart throb. Good god, he wanted him now. "Oh, this is the beat of my heart! This is the beat of my heart!" Brendon slowly picked up the pace over towards Dallon, he couldn't wait any more, he had to be as close to him as possible. Brendon rested his blazing forehead right up against Dallon's and sung his heart out, mainly for Dallon of course. Dallon returned the gesture and inched his way as close as he could get to Brendon's sweet lips as well as the microphone. The sound the two of them made together was delectable, so much so it gave the whole crowd chills. "If you love me let me gooooo!"  One girl screamed, then another, then another and then the whole crowd was squealing in disbelief at what was taking place before them. Brendon and Dallon where practically so close they could feel the heat of the other's breath on their lips. Just inches away from their lips making contact. The crowd could see this and hot damn where they loving it! And alas, Brallon was born. 


End file.
